Finger Puppets
by EragonPeep
Summary: Being in Hyperspace is boring. Especially when you're stuck on a ship with nothing to do except play Pazzak. Mind you, being with Atton isn't all that bad when he's the perfect guy to play practical jokes on.... Fluff ExileXAtton


"If I play one more game of Pazzak I'm going to scream." I said as Atton shuffled the decks again.

He faked a thinking pose. "Well. We could do something else involving a soundproof dormitory and…" he trialled of when he saw me blush furiously.

I stuttered. "Um… well… no…I…um." I blushed more deeply when I saw his grin widen.

"Well… um… I… was thinking of doing something… else." I slowly finished. I don't think he caught my hint when his grin actually turned into a smile.

"What sort of something else?" he asked with an innocent look on his face. I looked down so that he didn't see my face go so red that it looked like it was on fire.

"Well… I was thinking of doing something creative." My head shot up and looked at Atton. "Like craft. Do we have any arty things on this ship?" Atton's smile looked like it flew of off his face and on to mine.

"Cra…cra…craft?" He stuttered. His face clearly showed that he wasn't prepared for that 'something else' suggestion of craft.

"So. Do you know if we have anything coloured paper or anything because I haven't done craft in such a long time." I sat and thought for a bit. _Hmmm. When __was__ the last time I had done craft?_ This thought puzzled me. Suddenly, it hit me. _The last time I did craft was with Revan during the Mandalorian Wars after the battle on Duxn. _My face lit up at the memory. I looked at Atton again.

"Well…" was all Atton had time to say because I jumped up and ran to the hidden compartment in the Eastern dormitory.

"Amber?" Atton called. "What are you doing?" I ignored him and stripped the last bunk until I found a trapdoor.

"Yes!" I said as I punched the air. I opened the trapdoor and found a note on the top of a bag. This is what it said:

Dear Amber

If you are reading this then next time you see a Carth Onasi, you can tell him that my vision came true. My vision was of you playing Pazzak with a guy that I did not recognise and then you thinking of doing some craft so I thought that I would leave something for you to make. In this bag is some stuff that you can use to make some hand puppets like you and me did after the battle at Duxn. I miss you lots Aim (nicknames stick forever) and I hope to see you soon. I will be in the Unknown Regions fighting the True Sith if you want to come after me but remember this Aim. You cannot bring anyone that you love with you. I repeat. YOU MUST NOT BRING ANYONE THAT YOU LOVE WITH YOU!!! Got it. I think that you would. You're not that dumb…most of the time. LOL (in case you don't know what that means it means laugh out loud). Hope to see you soon.

Rev.

P.S. Come soon. It's going to be tough and lonely in the Unknown Regions so hurry please. I'll need your help.

I was shocked and happy at the same time. I took the bag out of the compartment and opened it. Inside it had 20 face finger covers, glue, some feathers, and 20 pairs of plastic eyes, some colour textas, some coloured string and a big square of material. I cried with joy and picked up the bag and went to run back to the Main Hold but I met Mira on the way…

A while later, I walked into the Main Hold calling out Atton's name.

"ATTON!!! ATTON WHERE ARE YOU!!" I shouted through the whole ship. I got many shout back to keep the noise level down but not one sounded like Atton.

"I know where he his" I said to no one in particular. "He's in the cockpit." I made a beeline to the cockpit and found Atton sitting in his normal chair playing Pazzak with himself.

"Atton! There you are. I found some craft stuff to make finger puppets. Do you want to make some?" I said and I knew that if anyone were to look at me they would see sparks of joy leaping out of my eyes.

Atton turned around and looked at me. For a second there I thought that he was going to shake his head and continue that lonely game of Pazzak but to my delight he just shrugged and said, "What the heck. I'll do some craft with you."

I squealed in delight and rushed to sit in the co-pilots chair. I put the bag on the table that divided the 2 chairs and started to take everything out of the bag. Once I had removed all of the stuff that was in the bag, I spread it all out and looked at it all.

"Well…um. Do we start?" He asked. I nodded enthusiastically and started to make one finger puppet for each finger.

An hour later when all 10 of my finger puppets and all 10 of Atton's finger puppets where finished, I proposed that we do a puppet show but that went too far out of Atton's comfort zone.

"No. No puppet shows for me. Especially if I'm in them." Atton said in a tone that made me think that he wouldn't change his mind at anything. But… I had to keep trying because I never give up.

"Aww come on Atton." I whined. "I'll do anything just please do this puppet show with me. We don't have do it in front of everyone, just us. Please!!!"

Atton's eyes glinted mysteriously whe I said that I'd do anything. "Well if you put it that way then I'll do it."

"Yes!" I whispered to myself. "Okay Atton. All of you 10 puppets are the bad guys and all of my 10 puppets are the good guys.

We played this game for about an hour before I finally defeated Attons finger puppets. I was surprise at how dedicated Atton got to the game. We played 2 more times before I finally declared that I had, had enough.

I got up quickly to walk out of the room and go to the communications room to meet Mira.

"Wait a second, wait a second Amber." Said Atton causally. I froze.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked in a sickly sweet tone. I slowly turned around and faced him.

"Didn't you say that you would do '_anything' _if I were to play your little game?" He said. I slowly nodded my head wondering where this was going.

"Well I'm calling in this favour now." I nodded and took a deep breath. _This is not going to be good._

"What do you want me to do Atton?" I asked. He grinned and I suddenly felt my heart melt for some reason. _What was that?_

"I want you to play Pazzak with me." He said but I knew that he didn't want to play any kind of Pazzak. He wanted to play Pazzak with Nar Shaddaa rules.

"You want to play with Nar Shaddaa rules don't you?" I asked grimly. He nodded and I felt my heart skip a beat. _That means he has to… No. Stop thinking like that Amber. You're_ _a Jedi_ _and Jedi don't think like that._

I groaned but that just made Atton's grin widen considerably. I bit my lip. I knew that I had no choice but what would Kreia think. _Oh stuff Kreia. I need to live my own life. Not one led by an old crazy Jedi with crazy opinions of the galaxy._

I nod at Atton. "Fine. I'll play With Nar Shaddaa rules but before I do I need to see Mira about something because I promised that I would do so." I turn on my heel and walked out of the room towards the communications room.

"Did you get it all?" I asked her. She grinned and nodded.

"Did you change my name and take out the bit about the Pazzak game?" I asked as I took the disk from her.

"Yes I changed you name and no I didn't take out the bit about the Pazzak game. I changed it instead so you still look like a Twi'lek and instead of hesitating to answer, you say yes immediately. I put some made up footage of the Pazzak game so I think that it will look pretty convincing." Mira said evilly.

I laughed. "What would I do with out you Mira? The next time Atton goes to sleep, you and I will sneak out to see someone I know that would pay lots of money for this recording."

We both laughed and walked out of the room.

**HEY GUYS!**

**I hope you liked the story! I've had this one for a while but I haven't put it on Fanfic until now so I REALLY hope that you REALLY liked it enough to give me a nice review!! If I get enough I MIGHT do another chapter but that depends on you...**

**EP**


End file.
